Our Daughter The Genius
by DoctorWhoGal
Summary: When The Doctor, River Song and their daughter Lia get trapped in a lift, there's only one person who can get them out...


When The Doctor, River Song and their daughter Lia get trapped in a lift, there's only one person who can get them out...

"Sweetie, they went this way. But we've got to hurry. Because they're moving fast. Very fast." River Song said to her husband, The Doctor, a tracking device held firmly in her hand.

The Doctor looked at the device over her shoulder and gave her a smile that almost made her go weak at the knees. Almost. She wasn't the sort of person to give in that easily.

"Well, we'd better start running then!" Grabbing her hand, he preceeded to run along the corridor, dragging River along in his haste. Pausing to look behind him, he saw his wife's parents and best friends, Amy and Rory Pond, deep in conversation and his daughter, Lia Song, tugging on their sleeves trying to get them to hurry up but with no luck.

"Come along, Ponds! There's time to have a good gossip later. Now let's go!"

Sighing in annoyance, Amy and Rory ran to catch them up, Lia not that far behind.

"All right, Raggedy Man. There was no need to shout! Was there, Rory?" She nudged Rory in the ribs and he nodded in agreement.

"Yeah...what she said." He said it in a sarcastic voice which made Lia giggle. Though she stopped immediately when she saw the look on her dad's face.

The Doctor took the tracking device out of River's grasp and moaned when he saw the results. "They've got even further away now!" He fixed his mother and father-in-law with a glare. "You see? Thats why you never stop for a chinwag when there's aliens involved. Because you always end up losing them."

Amy was about to retort when River started to run again, causing everyone to catch up with her.

"Not if I have anything to do with it, honey. Nothing has escaped me yet. And I'm not planning on starting now."

Snatching the device back from The Doctor, she saw which direction the aliens went. "They went this way, just at the end of the corridor." She pointed straight in front of her, where they saw a hall which went two seperate ways.

Looking back, she smiled mischeviously. "Fancy a family outing of alien hunting, with maybe some running and danger involved?"

Lia grinned and ran ahead of the others, her brown hair billowing behind her. "Sounds like the perfect day, mother." she shouted over her shoulder. "Gotta love the danger and running!"

The Doctor, River, Amy and Rory stayed silent for a moment before laughing and chasing after the girl who seemed to have an enormous amount of energy.

The aliens the Pond and Song family were after were called the Yerons, from the planet Yeronious, who fed on electricity which made them stronger. They were planning on stealing all the electricity in the science facility they were all currently in, which could keep them fed for a thousand years. Not if The Doctor and River had anything to do with it.

As they caught up with Lia who was standing at the end of the corridor, tapping her watch indicating they were keeping her waiting, the lights started to flicker. The Yerons had already started their mission.

The Doctor looked around him, planning on what they were going to do. He was about to speak when River interrupted him.

"Right, if we're going to stop the Yerons we're going to have to split up. Mum and Dad will go that way." She pointed at the corridor to her left. "And me and The Doctor will go that way." She pointed at the corridor to her right.

River looked at her daughter, who looked annoyed at being forgotton. "So, Lia. It's your choice. Who do you want to go with? Your grandparents or your mum and dad?"

Lia stared at Amy and Rory, who were gazing into eachothers eyes and then at The Doctor and River, who were starting to look impatient.

"Well, I don't want to be a gooseberry with either one of you. So I'll just go on my own back the way we came. See ya!"

Just as she was about to run off, River grabbed her by the hood of her top, yanking her back to her. "Oh no you don't! You'll go with us. We can't trust you to go on your own. You're just like your father. Always running into trouble no matter where you go."

"Oi!" The Doctor and Lia said, both crossing their arms. "We resent that!"

River began to laugh before Rory started to talk. "I don't want to rush you, but the lights are getting dimmer." He pointed up at the single light bulb which was swinging above them. It was indeed getting duller and duller by the minute.

"Right! On with the plan then! Brilliant plan by the way, River. Though I could of come up with it myself." The Doctor said, straightening his bow tie in a smug way.

River arched an eyebrow at him. "If you say so, sweetie." She put a hand on his head and ran her fingers through it, which made him blush though he quickly covered it with a sly smile.

He grabbed her by the waist with one arm. "Yes I do say so, River." he whispered, the other hand cupping her face, his thumb gently caressing her cheek.

River grinned and leaned into his touch, the tracking device hanging loosely in her hand. "Oh, I bet you do."

Just as their lips were about to touch, they heard their daughter cough loudly. "Excuse me, there's no time for flirting now! And it's digusting, by the way so stop it! And you thought Gran and Grandad were bad when you two are just as worse as them."

Before any of them had time to respond, Lia took the device from her mother. "They're downstairs now, in the main science lab. By the looks of it, they are already half way through draining the power source."

Turning to Amy and Rory, she pointed to the left corridor. "Gran and Grandad, you go that way. And me, Mum and Dad will go that way. We'll meet back at the TARDIS when we've defeated them."

She started to run away from her family, before noticing none of them had done as she said. "Well, come on then! We've got a planet to save!"

The Doctor and River shook their heads fondly, wondering when their daughter had got so grown up when they did as she instructed, bidding farwell to Amy and Rory who had already ran ahead, their hands entwined.

As The Doctor, River and Lia reached the end of their corridor, The Doctor noticed a lift just to the right of them and stairs just to the left. Using the sonic screwdriver to open the lift, he grinned.

"Stairs or shortcut?" he asked, watching his wife and daughter making their decision. Nodding in agreement, they both stepped into the lift, The Doctor following behind them.

As The Doctor closed the doors with the screwdriver and pressed the button to take them to their destination, Lia smiled at her father. "Shortcut, everytime."

The Doctor reached out a hand to ruffle Lia's hair when suddenly, the lift ground to a halt, though they were not where they were meant to be. Expecting the doors to open at any moment, The Doctor stood their tapping his foot anxiously. But after a few minutes, the door didn't open. Looking at each other in horror, they realised they were trapped.

River turned to face her husband, her arms crossed. "I knew we should of taken the stairs! You and your shortcuts, Doctor! Well, you can't even call it a shortcut now we're stuck here!"

The Doctor was about to reply when Lia spoke instead. "Mum, shut up for a minute! Dad can just fix the lift and open the doors with the sonic screwdriver." She looked at The Doctor for confirmation. "Right?"

The Doctor flicked open the sonic screwdriver and looked at the results. What he saw made his face fall. "Wrong. The Yerons have put a deadlock seal on the door. They meant for us to come in here. So they could trap us so they could continue with their plan. Not even the sonic screwdriver can get us out of it this time."

The Doctor closed his eyes in thought, trying to come up with something, anything at all that may help them. But he was interrupted by River knocking on the walls of the lift.

"River? What are you doing?" he asked, as his wife began to tap her fingers along the shiny walls.

River looked at him as though he was stupid. "I am not staying in here while the Yerons are out there taking all our electricity. I'm trying to find a weak point in the lift and see if we can escape that way."

She stopped to gaze at her husband. "Unless you have any ideas?" The Doctor nodded but by the look on River's face, he knew he wasn't fooling her. So he shook his head instead.

"No, not a clue. Which is very unusual for me."

River continued to tap her fingers, though she was growing agitated. She ran a hand through her hair in frustration. "Well, I suggest you come up with something, dear and quickly. We don't have much time!"

"You think I don't know that?!" The Doctor said, pointing the sonic screwdriver to see if there was a hidden escape route but with no luck.

River stopped and glared at him, a hand on her hip. "I really hate you sometimes!"

The Doctor grinned at her. He loved it when she was angry. "No you don't!"

River was about to shove her husband, when she heard Lia clap her hands to get their attention.

"You two can be so clever sometimes but yet so utterly oblivious." she said, shaking her fringe out of her eyes.

The Doctor and River looked at her, waiting for an explanation. "You are checking the walls of the lift, but you never thought to check the floor."

Pointing down, she smiled when her parents spotted the almost hidden trap door beneath their feet which had been under the floorboards. Grinning, Lia grabbed the screwdriver from The Doctor to open the trapdoor and looked down. There wasn't that far to go so she jumped onto the rope that was hanging there. With a scream, she shimmied herself down untill she was at the bottom.

"Told you I can do things on my own!" Her voice echoed back up to them. The Doctor and River gazed down then at each other, before bursting into laughter.

"Our daughter, the genius." River smiled, before hoisting herself down the rope, The Doctor not far behind.

As they all reached the bottom, Lia spotted five buckets of water near the science lab where the Yerons were. The cleaners must have left them when they were forced to evacuate.

Spotting her grandparents rushing towards them from the opposite way, Lia handed each of them a bucket, before handing one to her mum and dad.

"I think we're going to need these, don't you?" she grinned before bursting into the lab, where the Yerons had nearly completed their mission.

"Yerons of Yeronious. I am telling you this once and once only. Leave this planet alone, or we'll stop you." Lia said, holding her bucket of water aloft. They started to stalk towards her but she jumped back, nearly dropping her weapon. "I have a bucket of water and I'm not afraid to use it!"

The Yerons just laughed at her, their huge teeth baring in amusement. "You think five buckets if water can stop us? You are delusional, girl. Nothing can stop us from gettting what we want. Nothing! Not even a girl with the face of a 10 year old and her freaky family."

Lia just smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes. "Number one, my family are not freaks. They are the best." She smiled at her mum and dad and her grandparents, who all nodded in encouragement. "And number two, you know what they say. Never mix water with electricity. It has hazardous consequences."

Lia looked at her father, who gave a smile of approval to all of them, before they all proceeded to throw the water on the Yerons, who immediately began to crackle with energy.

"Back! Get back!" The Doctor and River shouted, hearding Lia, Amy and Rory out of the room before closing the door.

Just as the Yerons were about to explode, Lia popped her head back in. "And by the way, I don't have a face of a 10 year old!" she said before her dad grabbed her around the waist and hauled her back out.

They all watched as the Yerons finally exploded into pieces, the electricity they stole flowing back to where it came from untill the whole building shone with light again.

Lia turned to her family and laughed before doing a dance of triumph. "We did it, we did it, we did it!" She squealed as her mum and dad pulled her into a hug, whirling her around between them before putting her back on the ground.

The Doctor looked into her eyes before bopping her gently on the nose. "No, Lia. You did it."

River nodded, as they all started to walk back to the TARDIS. "You were amazing, sweetie. I don't think I could of done it better myself."

Lia pretended to think before she shook her head. "No, you proberly couldn't." she giggled, dodging out of the way as her mother tried to grab her.

As they all reached the TARDIS, The Doctor opening it with a click of his fingers, Rory turned to look at them.

"Next time for a family outing, can we just do something normal, like going out for a meal or to the pub? I'm beginning to forget what a normal outing is."

The three Songs and Amy looked at Rory before laughing and pushing past him to get into the TARDIS.

"Not a chance!" they all chuckled at the same time, as they all walked to the console to send the blue box into the time vortex for their next adventure.

Rory smiled and shaked his head fondly as he went to stand beside Amy. "I thought not."

I hope this was OK :)

Amy x


End file.
